By your side
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Ladder 49" Jack comes back to help the family and has the surprise of his life.


_**BY YOUR SIDE!**_

Hi everyone, this is a "Ladder 49" Fan fic, the story revolves around Linda and the kids and how Jack comes back as an angel to help them through this tough time… you'll also see a few parts of how Denis is an angel and the two of them hang out. This is only the introduction but as soon as I know people like my story I'll update it more.

Hope you all enjoy and remember to "Read and Review" I would love to know what ya think of my story.

Linda lay awake just staring at the ceiling, it had been a week since Mike told her about the death of Jack, she couldn't sleep, eat, and it even hurt to look at her kids, especially Nicky, everyday he was more like his father then before.

_**At the funeral**_

**LINDA**

"Linda" Mike whispered as he walked up to me, sitting in the front row just staring at Jacks picture, I couldn't stop the tears. "Hey" I whispered back, wiping furiously at my eyes to stop the tears. Nicky was sitting with Tommy and Alex at the back of the church, Mike hugged me, "Jack asked me to tell you something" Mike replied, his eyes never leaving the big framed picture that sat in the front. I looked up at him, my eyes glowing. "He said, he loved you from the moment he saw you" Mike finished, I looked from him and back to the famed picture, I clung to Mike as I cried. Just hearing mike talk like reminded me that Jack was never coming back.

**NICKY**

I sat with my friend Alex and his dad Tommy at the back of the church, it was to hard to sit with mom, she was so sad and I didn't know what to say, I know she missed my dad because so did I and my sister. The service started and Alex and I went to sit with my mom while Uncle Mike said this really nice speech about my dad. It was weird; I kept turning around expecting my dad to walk through the back door with a big smile on his face. But it never happened. I remember after the service I stood outside with my little sister and mom and watched as they carried my dad's coffin on to the Fire engine, that when I could hear my dad telling me to look after my mom and sister and tell them not to be sad.

**KATIE**

I sat on my mom's lap, and looked at my daddies picture, it was a big picture and he looked so handsome, I know he's gone to heaven, (where ever that is) but I wish I could see him again, I miss him so much, I didn't really understand where he was, all I knew it that he loved me and my brother with all his heart, and mom cried a lot, said it was her fault that daddy was gone. But I don't think Daddy blamed her, he always used to tell her she was so pretty. Nicky's so sad he doesn't want to sit here.

**MIKE**

After I spoke and comforted Linda, I stood up and made the speech I knew she wasn't ready for it, she wasn't even ready to come to the funeral, but it's what Jack would have wanted so she came.

It always hurts when you lose a member of the fire house; they all become brothers to you. But for some reason it's even harder being Jack, he was like a son, I taught him everything he knew and now he's gone.

**JACK**

Its been a week since I had died, and it killed me to see everyone I loved in so much pain, I sat on the clouds for hours just watching Linda, I remembered when we met, it was just a couple of guys playing the fool to impress two sexy girls, yet when Denis and his date left us alone, I knew Linda was the girl I wanted to marry, and every time we spent together after that just seemed more perfect, I cant believe how stupid I was. Linda told me time after time how much she hated my job and how scared she was that I wasn't going to make it home one night. Yet I didn't listen, now im causing her so much pain. I was walking in the green field yesterday when I turned around and saw Denis standing there. It was one of the best feelings. Now I know this sounds strange but Denis is coming with me to my funeral. I just wish Linda and the kids could see me. I would do anything to hold her in my arms just one more time and tell her I love her. So anyway I sat at the back of the room as they gave speeches about me. Linda looked sad, and the kids didn't look any different. It broke my heart to see them like that, but I was really pleased with the speech that Mike had made.

Before any of them knew it, the day had been over, and Linda sat in the dark, just thinking and crying about Jack. The house seemed empty and she didn't know how much longer she could go on with out Jack at her side. Jack sat next to her, wanting more than anything to wipe her tears away and take all the pain she had for himself. He decided to go check on his kids, he walked in and saw Nicky lying on his bed, just starring out the window, he lay down next to Nicky and began talking to him, then he remembered that Nicky couldn't hear him, with tears in his eyes he got up and walked to Katie's room, he walked in and felt his heart breaking.

"Mr. Teddy, why do you think daddy went away?" she asked her favorite teddy, it was one that Jack gave her for Christmas, from the moment she laid eyes on it, it didn't leave her side. Jack sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "I miss daddy" she said as she clung to the teddy and cried, "Oh sweetie so do I" Linda said from the door as tears fell from her eyes. Katie jumped up and ran to her mom, while Nick heard the conversation and run to hug his mom and sister. "He's the bestest daddy in the whole wide world" Katie said as she looked at Linda and Nicky. Linda smiled at her kids and the three of them made their way to Jack and Linda's room.

Jack sat in the lounge, he couldn't get over what Katie had said, she adored him and he let her down. All he wanted was to turn back the clock and quite before the last fire.

Linda couldn't sleep she lay there with her kids and cried; she cried all night and still couldn't seem to stop. She didn't know what to do anymore, she knew she had to be strong for the kids, but her whole world had come to an end when he left and she didn't know how to handle it.

Over the next two weeks the guys from the station kept stopping by to see how she and the kids were holding on. It everyone that Jack met changed after knowing him, he wasn't only the best father and husband but one of the bravest and best fire fighters that Baltimore Firehouse had ever had.

Time went slowly and before anyone knew it, 2 months had passed Linda tried to get the kids back into routine, it had been the worst 2 months of her life, and the pain seemed to get worse. Katie started drawing morbid pictures of buildings and people on fire, and seemed withdrawn, it was a whole other thing to keep Nicky at home, he hated coming home because of all the memories that were there of Jack. Mike and the guys tried to take him out to games, but that just upset him more, as that was one of the strong bonds he had always shared with his father. Every night Jack would sleep in the lounge while the kids would sleep in Linda and Jacks room.

One afternoon, 2 and a half months after Jack had passed away, Linda went to the doctor, thinking it was stress and heartache she had left her "sickly" feeling. But Mike and Ray had talked her into getting a check up, and what she found made everything worse.

"Mrs. Morrison" the voice on the other end came,

"This is her" Linda said into the phone while making Mike a cup of coffee,

"This is Doctor Shrubs office, your test came back and Doctor Shrub would like to see you as soon as possible" she said, Linda's face went white, and she made an appointment,

"What's wrong" Mike asked as he jumped up at Linda's side,

"That was Doctor Shrub's office, he wants me to come in tomorrow afternoon, could you watch Nicky and Katie for me?" she asked

"Yeah sure, you want someone to come with you" he asked concern written on his face.

"No… I can go on my own" Linda said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Linda walked into the sitting room at the doctor's office and waited patiently until they called for her, after waiting for 30 mins she was finally called in. She was in the doctor's office for 45 mins and when she came out she was smiling but at the same time she didn't think she could handle this.

"Mommy" Katie shouted as she ran up to Linda, everyone followed her and when they saw Linda's face they got worried,

"Mom, what did the doctor say?" Nicky asked concerned, Linda smiled as she hugged Nicky,

"I think you guys should sit down" she replied everyone sat down and she looked at her kids, tears streaming from her eyes,

That's the end of this chapter if you would like me to write more just review, or you can mail me at or if you really wanna waist your money sms me at +27 73 224 2995.

Tracy


End file.
